The present invention relates to a split system air conditioning system in which an evaporator component is positioned within a structure and is coupled to an external compressor/condenser unit and particularly to a cabinet enclosure for an evaporator which includes supplemental air filtration which can be selectively controlled by the user.
Split air conditioners are becoming popular for the use in individual areas of buildings, such as a bedroom or living room, where central air conditioning with universal duct work is either not available or unnecessary for living comfort. Split air conditioners typically include a wall-mounted indoor unit which includes an evaporator and a fan for cooling and dehumidifying air within a room. The indoor unit is coupled to an outdoor compressor/condenser unit for dissipating heat from the typically wall-mounted system. Such systems provide cooling frequently for a single room or multiple rooms, however, they do not provide substantial air purification by filtering or the like other than a simple screen filter which is not effective for removal of most pollutants.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a split air conditioner system in which air filtering can be achieved and controlled by the user to provide a selectable amount of air filtration depending upon, for example, seasonal allergies to pollen or other allergens which may be present in the air and which it is desired to be filtered utilizing a split air conditioning system.